A Dreamy Encounter
by Chloe Gabrielle
Summary: Things heat up by Sookie's house... -- spoiler 'I will Rise Up' eric's POV -- rated M -- My first fic it's a one shot.


A dreamy encounter

Thanks to the gracious approval of Charlaine Harris I am playing with two of her characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries series :) I do not own or participate in the writing of the HBO True Blood series either and I have no rights over any of these characters and places, other than inventing and writing the story that is presented hereunder.

I do not own the characters (though I wish, especially Eric) and I seek no reward or remuneration from their use... apart maybe a few reviews since this is the first fic I've published so maybe tell me if you like it? :)

_***Eric's POV***_

I looked around and I thought I was on the front porch of a southern-looking house, relatively old (although what is, at my age?), and well kept, especially the nicely flowered garden. From what I saw it should have been early morning, and yet I wasn't afraid nor felt anything special, apart from the fact that I wasn't alone –not completely alone. I walked a little further towards the door and closer to her. Sookie. She was the only other one there. It must've been her house, although I couldn't know for sure. My eyes could not part from hers. Except from us, there was nothing that mattered, no one in the yard or the house. Nothing but the dawn, the very beautiful dawn of a cloudless day. She smiled at me.

"I dreamed about you" I said, unable to stop myself. Then I blushed, because she smiled at me, approached me and then whispered to my ear "I know." She had come very close to me, but I didn't walk away from her. Soon we were close enough to touch each other –but I wouldn't have dared a move. She almost frightened me, in a weird way. I don't really know why. It was one of these fears –you can't explain it, but it's still there. I haven't felt fear for a very long time, and it isn't like me to be this un-pragmatic but her eyes hypnotised me, her face so pure had a strange sulky look that I didn't recall ever seeing there before... Her hand reached my cheek, and she started caressing it. I shimmered. It was not the temperature –the porch was warmed by a beautiful and already pretty hot rising sun. And I was dressed. So it couldn't have been that the air was cold. And it wasn't fear either. It was… pleasure. Not the kind of pleasure sex would bring… and not the kind of violent rage that overcomes within the act of killing. It was more of an honest pleasure. Natural. Simple. It would be very difficult to describe, but something easy to say was that I had never felt that way before. I told her, and once again, she smiled at me. A very soft and nice smile, which made me shimmer again. And before I could realise what I was doing, my hand had reached her. But I couldn't just caress her cheek like she was doing with me. Because the Desire had come. Powerful, consuming. I wanted her. Right there, right now, and I couldn't say a word or be gentle to have what I wanted. I had to take her right there and love her the only way I knew. Hard.

Her heart pounded louder, and I could smell the hint of fae blood in her pulsating through her arteries. Her jugular was showing under her skin, and it was all I could do not to rip her to peaces there and then. I was about to stop the subtleties and take things to another level. A lot less nice or gentle.

But she must have felt it, because she took her hand off my cheek and started to step back. Away from me. That's when the unbearable thought hit me. That whatever she must have felt to caress my cheek for a few minutes, it may not have been any similar to what I was feeling. And I couldn't bear seeing her walking away either.

I ran forward –two steps only, but very quickly. A vampire's speed is too fast for human eyes to catch but I saw in her eyes she'd seen it coming. I reached her, and I grabbed her hand, and I grabbed her size. I brought her near me, very fast, and next thing I knew, I was holding her up next to my chest, I was feeling her pressed against me. I wanted to have sex with her, whatever she felt; I wanted to take her, to have her. That will to possess her was consuming me, and so was the feeling, deep inside, that she may not want it. But it wasn't the first time I had sex with a girl who was not sure she wanted it. I am not proud for saying this, but it's the exact truth.

And as I realised I wanted her, I also realised I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone. And her, pressed against me, didn't make a single move to escape. She actually pressed her body even closer to mine. I felt an exaltation I had never felt before. I was about to have her. I would. I would see her, caress her –everywhere. I would see every single places of her body, have them all in my possession, kiss them all, do whatever I wanted with that girl's body. And now that I felt it, now that I was free to look at it, how beautiful that body was! I couldn't get enough of this thought: it was mine. She was mine. I was turning crazy, I was sick, that idea was consuming my body. She was mine.

The feeling of possession kept growing bigger, bigger and bigger… I grabbed her shirt and I pulled it very hard, so hard I heard the noise of the strings tearing up as Ipulled it over her head, and I feared for a split second that I might have hurt her. But she was still smiling as I threw it away from us, so I hurried even more and took her skirt and unbuttoned it very fast –and when the one-to-last button got stuck, I pulled at once, so hard it was torn, and fell down. And as for her, she wasn't unmoving. She was kissing me too, and her way of kissing seemed more to me like a way of sucking my life out of me from my mouth. Actually, she kissed me so hungrily I had to stop her from kissing me once or twice, afraid she'd forget to breathe. Her kisses were like bites, I had the feeling she wanted to eat me alive, and I wanted to eat her, right there and then, or anywhere, anyway, the way she would want it. Suddenly I realised I had gone on "automatic mode", which means I was kissing her without paying attention; I was caressing her upper-body without a thought. I stopped at once, tore her underwear and started to caress her, with application, and delectation, because I was savouring everything. I pushed her to the outside wall between the door and the window, on the patio without even considering taking things upstairs. I lifted her up a little, so that I could be in the perfect position to whatever I wanted to do to her. I was still dressed all the way, but it didn't matter. For the moment, I was occupied enough with her, not to ask her to do anything to me. She tasted so good… I wanted to penetrate her right there, and I knew I could've, but then I started a little game with myself: torture. The first one to give up is the first one to beg for penetration. I started licking her, the best way that I knew, on her neck, her breast, but when I got closer to her vagina, I would go back up, then get down again, down to her navel. After two or three times like that, she almost forced me to go more down. She was damn excited. And so was I! One to nothing, I thought, and I started laughing nervously, then bluntly mad. She gave me a look, and then tried to get me back to business. A flimsy thought o where we were almost had me considered Bill could see us from his house but it disappeared as soon as she moaned heavily in response to my pleasuring her.

She was nearly drooling because of the pleasure I was causing her. Besides from my hard on and the pleasure I was feeling, she was, for once, all I could think of. To give her pleasure was the only thing I wanted –I couldn't even think of her giving me some, for my penis would have probably hurt me if I got it more excited. Suddenly, she pushed me away from her, very hard, so hard I nearly fell –and she too because I was holding her. She threw herself at me, and we both fell on the ground, her upon me. She tore my clothes off, even harder than I had done with hers, and soon I was lying on the ground, naked from what she could see, but I had still my sleeves on and I was lying on the rest of my clothes –she had only torn what was in front of her. She started licking me, but it was too late: she had come, naked, directly on my body, which was also naked. I grabbed her sized, nearly scratching her with my nails, and put her upon me. Then I pulled her near me, and penetrated her very hard –but she was so wet all she did was letting hear a little gasp of surprise, but I knew by the moan she let out that she had like it. I myself was near the gates of heaven, and I nearly came.

I stopped myself by changing the positions and finally entering the house, still holding her in my arms. I laid her on the couch in the main room, and started pounding into her until she came herself, then I followed with a sense of unprecedented ecstasy. "I love you" she let out with a smile and a moan. Delicate drops of sweat fell from her neck and breast. "Oh, lover, I love you too" I replied, and I knew it was just the truth.

I closed my eyes to savour her smell and taste one last time.

But when I opened my eyes again, she was gone. The house was gone. I woke up in the Dallas vampire hotel, with a major bone in an empty room. Sookie is still Bill's. And unfortunately for me, I wish it wasn't so. I just realized, if I didn't know for sure before... I am in love with the barmaid telepath Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
